


Three's A Crowd

by princehadri



Series: The Westerner [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cuckolding, Hotdogging, Humanstuck, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's always had a way with words - even if he doesn't say anything. He always gets what he wants, no matter how much you don't want to let him win. </p><p>No matter how much you want him for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

It’s always a little tense for you, being in the same room as Gamzee and Tavros. They’re so fucking  _cute_  that it makes you feel sick to your stomach just to see them.

Even when it’s too hot to think straight, they’re still snuggled up on the couch. Gamzee’s more than half naked and even more infuriating, Tavros is in one of the clown’s ratty old shirts that practically drowns him - the one that  _you_ used to wear around.

Terezi’s at class, leaving you to deal with the fucking lovebirds on your own.

“…so then I motherfuckin’ told her, ‘Chicka, you’re sexy as hell and I’d love to get my mack goin’ with you, but I’m dating the cutest motherfucker in the world.’”

“I-I don’t think that’s really true, Gamzee…not - not the dating thing, but the cutest thing, I mean…”

“Nawh, Tavbro! You’re the cutest motherfucker I ever did get all kissy with.”

You can’t help the hurt look that crosses your face - and Gamzee sees it from over the back of the couch.

For a split second you catch one another’s gazes and there’s no mistaking the apologetically wistful expression that Gamzee has.

“Oh! U-Uh, hey…Karkat…” Tavros smiles at you shakily and immediately the moment with Gamzee is over.

“ _What_?” You don't mean to snap at the other boy as often (and as harshly) as you always seem to, but you just  _hate_  how you have to share with the sickeningly sweet kid. Knowing that the two of them are together; sleeping in the same bed. You can’t stand the thought of Gamzee wrapped around him. Knowing that  _he’s_ the one being drunkenly nuzzled and cooed at; getting onto him about the drinking and the smoking.

Being told ‘I motherfucking love you, bro’.

It’s just not  _fair_.

And maybe Gamzee is getting that feeling from you (you wouldn’t put it past him to believe in being attuned to auras or some shit), because when you grumpily shuffle past him on the way towards the kitchen, you feel yourself completely lose contact with the ground and find yourself seated in the fucker’s lap before you really know what’s going on.

“What up, bro?”

“I ain’t your fucking bro, assclown.”

“Of course you’re my motherfucking bro, best friend.”

You want to object - like  _that’s_  new - but with the way Gamzee has grabbed onto your hips and is stroking his fingertips in gentle circles against the exposed skin of your stomach, you can’t bring himself to say anything at all.

“Fucking  _shitty_  best friend. You’re a goddamn horny juggalo.”

“Hell yeah I am,” the accused agrees cheerfully, grey lips pulling into a broad shit eating grin.

What a fucking faggot.

And then there’s goddamn Tavros, just staring and blushing at you two like he’s never seen anybody get frisky before.

Hell.

Maybe Gamzee  _hasn’t_  jumped the fucker.

Your hands move over Gamzee’s without a moment’s more of thought, helping urge them downwards. In his typical fashion, the older man doesn’t resist at all.

You can’t help feeling a little bit possessive.

Gamzee was  _yours_ first, after all.

"The fuck are you staring at?"

Tavros’ head ducks and he stammers awkwardly, starting to do his best to scoot back from the two of you. He tries to avert his gaze and hide the fact that he was watching. But even as he tries in vain to pretend otherwise, you can see his brown eyes are still lingering on Gamzee’s slowly moving hands. 

"You interested in somethin’, bro?" 

"N-No! I..I mean..sh-should I go somewhere else…?"

“ _Yes_ —”

"Nawh."

"What the  _fuck_ , Gamzee? Let him go back to his room and rub one out or something.”

The look that crosses the elder’s face is indescribable; and you don't trust it.

"Hey, Tavbro…" Gamzee takes one of Tavros’ hands in his and replaces it against your groin, gently beginning to make him rub against you.

"Wh-What? What are you d-doing?"

"Ex- _fucking_ -zactly. Get his stupid fucking hand offa me."

"Just play along, motherfuckers." Gamzee flashes one of his far too charismatic smiles and you can feel your anger beginning to melt away. Slowly.

"Play along with  _what_?”

"It’s only natural a brother gets a little curious…or jealous. Two birds, one motherfucking stone, right, best friend?"

You want to argue, but with the way that Gamzee is moving Tavros’ hand against you and the way the other boy is blushing even redder than he had before, you just can’t form the words.

"Nice ‘n easy now." Gamzee’s hand lifts from Tavros’ and leaves him to his own devices. "Gotta make sure you make my bro feel good, alright babe?"

Tavros stammers out some sort of acknowledgement and with the way that he's moving his hand, you knows he's done it more than once before.

Is that what they do when Gamzee wanders off to the other kid's room? From what you knows, Tavros has only been with chicks before he got with Gamzee; and from what you've  _personally_  experienced, Makaras run a size bigger than most.

"Pants, babe," Gamzee whispers against your ear and despite the fact that Tavros is still touching you, you obey. It's always been difficult for you to argue with the would-be juggalo and when he gets all hoarse and commanding...

You've tugged your pants down around your thighs and before you know it there's something warm and wet against your half hard cock. There's a whine in your throat threatening to free itself and you push up against the heat while Gamzee rubs his hand over your ass. How fucking embarrassing. 

To top things off, it's only turning you on  _more_.

You're stuck squirming between the fingers Gamzee's teasing against your hole and Tavros' mouth against your cock and before you know it, you're bucking between the two of them and pushing down hard on the Makara's digits. It feels like it's been forever since you've had your old boyfriend's attention. You aren't about to give it up now.

Your hands lift to tangle in Gamzee's mess of black hair, fingers snarling against the tangles and pulling him down, forcing him to arch over you. You can see his face from this angle. His red rimmed eyes meet yours and you can't say anything before he's kissing you. 

"Love you, bro." He mumbles against your lips, soft and quiet; sweet from the soda and bitter from the alcohol. The words you're always so desperate to hear. 

You try to echo the words back at him but all you can manage is a shaky groan as Tavros practically swallows your dick. 

The noise is more than enough for Gamzee and he kisses your jaw while he reaches beneath you to unzip his pants and tug his underwear down. You can feel his cock pressing against your ass and if it weren't for Tavros' tongue making it hard to think, you would twist around and take what you fucking want.

But Gamzee is up to his usual games.

You're practically begging -  _aching_ \- for him, and all he'll do is tease you. The length of his cock is rubbing between your cheeks, both his hands grabbing your hips and moving you against himself.

You're beginning to feel like a fucktoy.

You're beginning to wonder if you're into that sort of thing.

One of his hands drops downwards to spread you and you cant your hips upwards into Tavros' mouth (and  _fuck_ you can feel him gagging around you and you've never felt so smug) in response. 

"Gamzee, y-you  _fucking_ cunt licker! Come  _on_!"

He honks a breezy laugh into your ear; your insults have never phased him. And the clown only moves at his own pace. 

"Later," he promises against your ear. "But not right now. I wanna watch my motherfucking bros keep on gettin' on." His hips keep moving, grinding his cock against your ass while you writhe against him.

You exhale an irritated noise, but all the same your shaking hands find Tavros' mohawk and push at the back of his head with all the demanding neediness you usually reserve for Gamzee. He doesn't do as good of a job as the juggalo does but right now you're so hypersensitive that you barely notice and beyond that, you don't really care.

All that you care about is that he keeps at it. You barely have enough breath in you to whimper while you grind against the other boy's mouth. Risking a glance down at Tavros, you can see that his eyes are half closed and that he's utterly focused on sucking you off.

Gamzee has a way of getting people to do what he wants.

"Come on," you mutter, body arching and moving between the two of theirs. They've got you  _right_ on the fucking edge and the way that you're teetering there is excruciating.

"Relax, bro..." He kisses the side of your neck and you finally get the penetration you've been so desperate for; but it isn't from  _him_. 

Tavros' fingers curl within you and push deep in time with the eager bobbing of his head. He gives a stifled moan around your cock when you thrust hard down his throat and bite down on your own fist. You can practically taste the blood and you're convinced you break the skin when you finally do reach climax, half screaming against your knuckles while your hips buck against Tavros' mouth.

He sputters and swallows the best that he can and the way that he milks you for the last drop makes your cock twitch. 

"Atta boy, motherfucker." Gamzee sits up further and wraps an arm around you, pulling you flush against his chest. His free hand snags Tavros' shoulder and immediately he moves closer, eager for the kiss that the older man provides. 

You grumble briefly, but the way that he's still grinding against your ass is too distracting for you to be 'angry' for long.

"Just one thing, Karkat...I think Tavbro needs a little attention too~"


End file.
